Talk:Eyesaur/@comment-104.33.234.89-20150622212611
Search this wikia Search all of Wikia * Sign in =One Night at Flumpty's Wiki= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Photos **Chat **Forum *ONaF *ONaF 2 *OWaF *Community Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes =Eyesaur= 63PAGES ON THIS WIKIView source Comments235 The Eyesaur does not physically appear in One Night at Flumpty's. Instead, a pit containing a large number of eyes appears in CAM 5. There is no character in the game relating to these eyes, as when the game was made, it was "just a pile of eyes", as stated by the game's creator. Instead, the number of eyes decreases each time the player brings up and lowers their monitor once Grunkfuss becomes active. Once all of the eyes are gone, Grunkfuss kills the player. The Eyesaur is an antagonist in One Night at Flumpty's 2. Behavior Normal Mode The Eyesaur starts on CAM 1. It will not become active until 4 or 5 AM. It will then emerge from the crack in the ground, revealing what it is under the hole, and then travel through CAM 3 to CAM 6 on its way toThe Office. The Eyesaur also dramatically raises the Exposure Meter compared to the other antagonists. When it is in the hall, the Eyesaur will have a one second window of time to jumpscare The Player. Hard Boiled Mode In Hard-Boiled Mode, the Eyesaur is much more active, and can attack as early as 12 AM, and immediately jumpscare The Player if the exposure meter is at 1/4 or higher. In the commentary, the eyesaur came out of the hole in 12 AM. Appearance The Eyesaur just appears as a group of eyes, twenty eyes and ten heads, in a darkened pit in the ground before it activates. Once it emerges, it reveals itself. The Eyesaur's many eyes are revealed to be from individual heads. It has a dinosaur like body (hence its name) and has what appears to be a tail made of hands on CAM 6. Its body appears to be made of skinless flesh. If The Player completes Hard-Boiled Mode, a newspaper article will appear. It is revealed in the newspaper article that the Eyesaur is made up of the corpses of those who failed the "hide-and-seek game", and that it was created by Flumpty and Co. Jumpscare When jumpscared, the Eyesaur will simply step into The Office and scream at The Player with its normally unnoticeable mouths. The Eyesaur has its own jumpscare sound when jumpscaring the player http://one-night-at-flumptys.wikia.com/wiki/File:Eyesaur_Jumpscare.ogg The sound emitted when the Eyesaur jumpscares the player... Trivia *As the Eyesaur was only "The Eyes" at the time, it was the only antagonist in the first game to never attack the player. *It is possible that the Eyesaur takes the role of The Redman from the first game. As The Redman was supposed to indicate that the game was getting harder, Eyesaur could also serve this purpose because of how it looks out of place (compared to the other characters) and becomes active later on in the Night like what the redman does. *The reason that the Eyesaur fills up the Exposure Meter faster than all of Flumpty and his friends might be because it has more eyes, and can notice The Player easier. *The Eyesaur's name is a reference to how it has twenty eyes and has a dinosaur like body. **It's name is also a pun on the phrase "eyesore", a term used for pain in the eyes, as Eyesaur does appear to look ugly. *The Eyesaur is one of the few characters with a back story. **The Eyesaur has twenty eyes, and every one of its heads has 2 eyes each. As Eyesaur is composed of Flumpty's previous 'victims', this means that the player is the 12th contestant at Flumpty's House of Horrors, the 11th being the character from the first game, who canonically wins. ***In the canceled One Week at Flumpty's, it would have been revealed during a cutscene after Night 4 that the player of the second game would have been killed by Flumpty after winning. *The fact that the Eyesaur becomes active later in the Night and is harder to deal than other characters makes its behavior extremely similar to that of Freddy Fazbear from the first Five Nights at Freddy's. *In the game, the Eyesaur is mentioned on the newspaper once you beat Hard-Boiled Mode. It says, "Allegedly, Flumpty has constructed a skinless, many headed monster out of the corpses of his game's unfortunate past contestants." *In the Eyesaur's jumpscare, all of the heads appear to have red eyes. This can possibly mean that red is a natural eye color amongst New Dork civilians. However, this might be the work of Flumpty. *If one looks closely at the Eyesaur's jumpscare, the center "head" has a black liquid flowing out of its eyes, similar to Golden Flumpty. The Eyesaur would have reappeared once more as an antagonist in One Week at Flumpty's. Appearance It is unknown if its design would have been altered in anyway from his One Night at Flumpty's 2 design. Behavior It is unknown where the Eyesaur would have started, though it would have acted like any other character, trying to reach the office in an attempt to kill the player. Its path can be blocked by turning the halls around and activating lasers, and it can be stunned momentarily by taking a picture of it. He is one of the three characters of focus on Night 4. Trivia *Due to his large number of eyes, it is possible that the camera flashes would have stunned him longer than any of the other characters. ''One Night at Flumpty's 2'' http://one-night-at-flumptys.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_eyes.pngTwenty eyes seen in the first game. The creator of the game said it was just eyes, but he used it to make the Eyesaur in the 2nd gamehttp://one-night-at-flumptys.wikia.com/wiki/File:Eyes_trailer.pngThe Eyesaur in the second game's trailer.http://one-night-at-flumptys.wikia.com/wiki/File:Eyes_trailerditto.pngThe Eyesaur in the trailer, but looking up.http://one-night-at-flumptys.wikia.com/wiki/File:2015-04-11_00042.jpgThe Eyesaur in CAM 1.http://one-night-at-flumptys.wikia.com/wiki/File:2015-04-11_00043.jpgThe Eyesaur in CAM 3 with theOwl and Flumpty.http://one-night-at-flumptys.wikia.com/wiki/File:2015-04-11_00046.jpgThe Eyesaur in CAM 3 with The Owl.http://one-night-at-flumptys.wikia.com/wiki/File:2015-04-11_00044.jpgThe Eyesaur in CAM 6 withBirthday Boy Blam.http://one-night-at-flumptys.wikia.com/wiki/File:2015-04-11_00045.jpgThe Eyesaur looking at the player from outside The Office with the lights off.http://one-night-at-flumptys.wikia.com/wiki/File:EyesaurJumpscare.gifThe Eyesaur jumpscaring the player.http://one-night-at-flumptys.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_20150420_084830.JPGThe Eyesaur in the "The Eggnd" screen